Elastomeric products, such as power transmission belts, tires, couplings, and hoses, typically include fabrics or cords, embedded within one or more synthetic or natural elastomers. The fabrics and fibers may also be made of a synthetic or natural material and are incorporated in the elastomeric products to improve resiliency and tensile strength of the elastomeric products. During use, the elastomeric products, such as power transmission belts and tires, may be subjected to high loads. Thus, the fabrics or fibers are able to preserve the integrity of the elastomeric products and avoid failure during use.
Proper functioning of the elastomeric products relies on the adhesion between the fabrics or fibers and the elastomer in which they are embedded. Repetitive flexing may cause the fabrics or fibers to separate from the elastomer in which they are embedded resulting in product failure. Therefore, the fabrics or fibers are not merely embedded, but pre-treated, so that the fabrics or fibers will adhere to the elastomer and reduce the probability of separating from the elastomer during use. The known pre-treatment steps to promote adhesion between the fabrics or fibers include multiple steps to coat the fibers in a layer that is compatible with and will adhere to the elastomer used to form the elastomeric product.
For example, a conventional treatment for polyester cord consists of three coatings:                a primer-treatment of Isocyanate or epoxy in organic solvent;        a resorcinol-formaldehyde latex (RFL) treatment; and        an optional overcoat adhesive based on a complex blend of polymers, curative cross-linkers, adhesion promoters, film formers and/or acid scavengers.This is a complex series of treatments that are expensive, involve some environmentally unfriendly components, and require optimization for best performance.        
Thus, there is a need for improved treatment compositions intended for fabrics or fibers incorporated in elastomeric products.